


It has to rain before the sun can shine (But can you get through the rain?)

by GoodSackOPotats857



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Depressed Nishinoya Yuu, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Depression, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It gets better I promise, I’ll post more soon, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sad Nishinoya Yuu, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, The beginning is cringe tho-, This story is sad-, Work In Progress, oof, probably-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSackOPotats857/pseuds/GoodSackOPotats857
Summary: Yamaguchi had never really had a pleasant life. He was bullied throughout his childhood and never had any friends. Well, he did have one, Tsukishima, but looking back, he had just been a nuisance to him. Sure, he seemed to care more for Yamaguchi now that they were in high school, but he was sure that he was still an annoying little brat.—Nishinoya thought the cafe was fun, except for the eating part. His dad was going to kill him, and considering what he was like at the moment, Nishinoya wouldn’t put it past him.Oof I suck at summaries-
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 32





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first post on AO3! Sorry if I suck at this, I’m still figuring it out-
> 
> Anyway, please read all the tags because this story may be triggering to some people, as there is a lot of dark subject matter.
> 
> This story is also still a work in progress, so sorry if I don’t upload that often. I, however, don’t have any plans on ending the story anytime soon, and have some stuff planned. 
> 
> Please enjoy the story!
> 
> (It gets better after the first bit, I promise-)

Yamaguchi had never really had a pleasant life. He was bullied throughout his childhood and never had any friends. Well, he did have one, Tsukishima, but looking back, he had just been a nuisance to him. Sure, he seemed to care more for Yamaguchi now that they were in high school, but he was sure that he was still an annoying little brat. 

The blade glided across his skin leaving a gash. His arms were littered with them. Cuts big and small. He was pretty good at hiding under a smile and a long sleeved shirt or some gloves. He winced in pain as he made a cut that was a touch too deep. He decided that was enough for that night, and he went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. He took a shower, wrapped his arms in some bandages to stop the bleeding, brushed his teeth and decided to tuck in for the night. Not that he was getting any actual sleep for another few hours yet. 

———————————————————

Yamaguchi woke up the next day to his blaring alarm. It almost felt like even inanimate objects were mocking him. He quickly got dressed for school, he didn’t want to be late to volleyball, it was one of the only things keeping him alive at the moment. The other things were his mother, and Tsukki. 

Yamaguchi remembered to pack some long fingerless gloves. He had asked Daichi if wearing them was ok for practice, and he said it was fine, as long as they didn’t interfere with his ability to play volleyball, which they didn’t so he supposed it was ok. Not too long after he started wearing them, Nishnoya had also started to wear them. He said that they helped with the bruises he would get from doing so many receives, but Yamaguchi didn’t think that was the only reason. Not that he would ever approach Nishnoya about it, it was just a theory he had. 

Before he knew it, he was walking with Tsukki to school. It was silent between them, but it was more of a comfortable silence, the one they were used to. They walked into the gym together. Daichi, Suga and Tanaka were already practicing, and it looked like no one else was here yet. Yamaguchi and Tsukki went into the changing room to change. 

Yamaguchi has already taken his bandages off in the morning, so he didn’t have to worry about that. He put on his gloves before taking off his shirt, so he didn’t have to worry about Tsukki seeing his cuts either. People usually kept to themselves in the changing room anyway, but it didn’t hurt to be cautious. 

Once he was changed, he went out to see that Tsukki had finished changing before him. He went and grabbed a ball and started working on his receives with Suga and Daichi. Not too soon after, coach Ukai came in, followed by Asahi, Kageyama and Hinata. Kiyoko and Yachi came in fashionably late, which make Tanaka simp for Kiyoko like his life depended on it. 

That’s about when they realized that Nishinoya wasn’t there yet. Sure, he wasn’t usually early, but he was NEVER late for practice. They only waited about 2 minutes before Nishinoya burst through the doors. “Sorry I’m late!” He said as he bowed his head. “It’s fine Nishinoya. Go get changed and come practice with us.” Daichi replied as Nishnoya ran to get changed. Yamaguchi decided to keep working on his receives, they needed some work. Soon Nishnoya joined them and practice went on as usual. 

“Remember that instead of doing afternoon practice like we normally do, today we will be going to a cafe together.” Suga announced before they left. ‘Oh yeah... we are going to a cafe together...’ Yanaguchi thought to himself. In all honesty, he had forgotten. “That’s right.” Coach Ukai said. “It’s my treat to you guys for working so hard these past couple weeks.” Everyone cheered in excitement. Today seemed like it would be a pretty good day for Yamaguchi.


	2. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story! It’s kinda all over the place but like, it’s fineeee-
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and the next should be coming out in the next few days or so.

School was over pretty quickly and it was time for afternoon practice. The volleyball team met up in the gym, put anything they didn’t need in the change room, and began their walk to the cafe. On the way there, most of the conversation was regarding the food that they would all order. 

The cafe didn’t have much of a selection of food, most of the food being sandwiches, soup or salad. Nishnoya claimed that he wasn’t hungry, but Tanaka eventually convinced him to to share his soup with him. They arrived at the cafe soon after. Yamaguchi felt bad having Ukai waste his money on him and had offered to pay for his food, but Ukai had declined and said that he would pay for all of it. Tadashi reluctantly agreed, but he still felt bad. 

Once they had gotten their food, they went and sat at a table. Yamaguchi had gotten a sandwich, and it actually looked really good. His attention was soon diverted however by Kageyama and Hinata yelling at each other like always. 

“Boke! You got the same sandwich as me!” Kageyama yelled. “Well maybe I wouldn’t have if you had gotten a different one bakeyama!” Hinata fired back. They kept bickering back and forth. The yelling was starting to make Yamaguchi’s head hurt. Soon Tsukishima yelled. “Will you two stop screaming! You’re hurting Yamaguchi!” Huh? What did he mean? Yamaguchi opened his eyes to find that he was clutching his head. Oh... that’s probably what gave it away.

“Sorry Yamaguchi!” Hinata said apologetically. “Yamaguchi, are you ok?” Kageyama asked. “I’m fine!” Yamaguchi replied. “I just uhhhhh...” He tried to come up with a good reason. “Don’t like yelling!” He said. I mean... it wasn’t a lie. He did hate yelling. He just hoped the others believed him. It looks like his half-lie worked as after that, people went back to eating. Well... most people. 

“Nishinoya! You need to eat!” Tanaka said. “I know! I said I would.” Nishnoya replied. “Saying that you will and actually doing it are very different!” Tanaka said firmly. “Fine!” Nishnoya sighed and laid back in his seat. “Nishinoya...” Tanaka whined and held out a spoon to him. 

“Actually! I’m gonna go home...” Nishinoya stated. Ok, now THAT was out of character. Nishinoya NEVER wanted to go home. Yamaguchi had a theory on why, but he really hoped his suspicions were incorrect. Just as Nishnoya has gotten up to leave however, Asahi grabbed his arm. Nishinoya winced in pain, but instantly covered it up with a smile. Yamaguchi looked around, and it seemed that he was the only one who caught that. He supposed that he knew what to look for. 

“Nishinoya please!” Asahi begged. “I can tell you’re hungry... please eat. For me?” Nishinoya looked at the pleading faces of his teammates. He sighed, grabbed the spoon from Tanaka and took a seat. He reluctantly stated eating some of Tanaka’s soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far, then thank you!! My writings pretty cringe, but if you’re here, I’m assuming you like it to a degree, so thanks! 
> 
> Also, sorry the chapters are short-
> 
> (Just as a side note, idk if it shows up for you, but for some reason there’s another set of notes after this, and idk how to remove them, oof)


	3. Some Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happened after the cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry this is a super short chapter, but I wanted to get something out! Also sorry this took so long, I’ll try and post them more frequently!

Eventually, they finished eating, and began their walk back to school. It was around 5:30, so it wasn’t too dark out yet. Yamaguchi guessed that was good, and began to get lost in his thoughts. 

He kinda wished he was paying attention though, because he soon tripped over a random rock on the sidewalk. He fell forward as he put his hands out in front of him, only managing to land awkwardly on his left wrist. “Yams!” Tsuki yelled as he went over to his friend. Suga was there moments after. Yamaguchi always wondered how Suga could respond to things so quickly... motherly instincts he supposed. 

“Are you hurt?” Suga questioned. Yamaguchi was now faced with a choice. He could tell the truth and they could possibly help him, or he could lie and spare them their worry. He decided that the 2nd option was definitely the better one. “I’m fine guys!” He said as cheerily as he could, and flashed a big smile. “I just lost my footing, that’s all!” It looked like they fell for it when he heard a chuckle from behind him. 

“You’re a talented lier, Yamaguchi...” It was Nishinoya. “You fell on a bit of an awkward angle, and if I’m not mistaken, your left wrist hurts, am I right?” Ugh! Why did Noya have to expose him! “Yamaguchi...” Suga started. “Let me see your wrist...” oh sh!t. “Uh, no?” Yamaguchi tried. “Yamaguchi, please show me!” Suga practically begged. Yamaguchi looked down. “I’ll... show you when we get back...” Yamaguchi said, defeated. Suga seemed to take that as an answer. Not what he had hoped for, but an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All the support really makes my day!!


	4. Aftermath pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Suga finds out about Yam’s secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, to those of you reading this, thank you for sticking with the story! It means the world to me, and I hope that you have a great day/night!!

It took about 10 more minutes before they got back, which gave Yamaguchi about 10 minutes to think of a plan. He could run in, get his stuff, then run out, but he would just be delaying the inevitable. Plus, he would be going back on what he had previously said to Suga, which would have been worse. Suga is just looking out for him... he could also just roll up his sleeve a little bit, Suga didn’t have to see EVERYTHING he had underneath his sleeves. Then again, if Suga saw even a little bit, he would have just dug himself a bigger hole. Yamaguchi made up his mind. He would show Suga... never mind... he kept going back and forth, listing pros and cons for each option. Another voice in his head was wondering why he was thinking so hard about this. It wasn’t a life or death situation, besides, what would be wrong about telling Suga? He just didn’t want to burden Suga with his problems... it wasn’t Suga’s fault he was like this. Eventually though, they got back to school. Maybe if he walked in and out, Suga would forget? It wasn’t likely, but it was plausible... Yamaguchi had almost gotten away with it too, but just when he was about to leave and be home free, Suga called him over. Dammit Suga!! He slowly walked over to Suga. It looked like they were the last ones in the gym. Oh shite... it all came down to this… oh, who was he kidding! He was making such a big deal out of this. It was stupid. He was stupid. He should just-“Yamaguchi? You ok?” He heard Suga say. “Oh! Y-yeah, I’m fine!” He replied. Suga gave him a look, but didn’t question it. “Now, will you please show me?” Suga asked pleadingly. Yamaguchi looked down. “...okay... but you have to promise not to tell anyone...” Yamaguchi said as Suga looked surprised, then looked down. “...I promise.” Suga stated. Yamaguchi looked around making sure they were alone, and handed Suga his arm. Oh gosh, this was probably one of the stupidest things he’s ever done... Suga rolled up his sleeve and gasped, taking a step back. “Y-you...” Suga got cut off by his sobs. Yamaguchi looked over to see Suga crying. “I’m sorry!” Suga apologized and bowed his head. Nonononono! He made Suga cry. “It’s... not your fault-” Yamaguchi started as he got interrupted by Suga. “It’s not your fault either!” He cried. Yamaguchi was shocked. I mean, I guess he is technically right... Yamaguchi thought. Just then, Suga ran up and hugged Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was surprised at first, but then leaned into it, and hugged back. “Please don’t tell the team...” Yamaguchi said as Suga looked up to him. Suga sighed. “I promised I wouldn’t, so I won’t...” Suga started as Yamaguchi let out a sigh of relief. “But can you promise me that you’ll tell them eventually? Doesn’t have to be tomorrow, doesn’t have to be this week, or next week, but tell them eventually. It’s not fair to them, or to you...” Yamaguchi looked down. “I promise...” he choked out. Suga smiled and let a few more tears fall. “Now, mind if I walk you home?” Suga asked, though he was more telling Yamaguchi, not asking him. “O-ok...” Yamaguchi agreed as they walked out of the gym. Yamaguchi rolled back down his sleeve as they began walking towards Yamaguchi’s house. “So... does your wrist still hurt?” Suga asked. Honestly, Yamaguchi had forgotten about it. “No, it doesn’t hurt anymore. I honestly kinda forgot about it...” he heard Suga chuckle from beside him and they kept walking. Yamaguchi’s house wasn’t too far from the school, maybe a 10 minute walk. Once they got there, Suga spoke up. “We should probably exchange phone numbers to keep in touch... and please, let me know if you ever feel like “that” again, and let me know if there is anything I can do to help!” They quickly exchanged phone numbers as Yamaguchi went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Next chapter should be out in a few days, hopefully! :D


	5. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yams and Suga casually chatting about how the universe was created…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Oof, sorry for the wait!! I’ll try and post the next chapter on Monday. In the meantime, enjoy this random chapter!

Suga has texted him once to make sure that they had the right phone numbers, but it soon turned into a conversation, which somehow turned into them about how the universe was created...

Sugawara: So, how do you think the universe was created?  
Yamaguchi: Hmmmm... I don’t know, but I think it may have something to do with the Higgs field.  
Sugawara: the what now?  
Yamaguchi: The Higgs field. It’s what gives objects mass. It basically covers our universe like a giant force field. When something excites the particles...  
Yamaguchi: SPEAK JAPANESE! (English)  
Yamaguchi: Sorry! Let’s say you were splashing around in a pool, and the pool was the Higgs field, and you were an object. You existing in the pool gives you mass.  
Sugawara: But how do we know that this thing exists? And how does this have to do with your theory of the universe?  
Yamaguchi: I’m getting to that part! We know that the Higgs field exists because scientists found the Higgs Boson, which proves the fields existence.  
Sugawara: What the heck is that?  
Yamaguchi: Let’s take you splashing in the pool for example. The splashes that you make would be the Higgs boson. The thing is, it’s very unstable, so it wants to almost split apart into more stable particles, which is why it took so long to find. It kept popping out of existence before we could detect it. Which is why the splashes you make are just going back into the pool.  
Sugawara: So what on earth does this have to do with your theory?  
Yamaguchi: omg! I’m getting to that part, but you keep asking so many questions!  
Yamaguchi: Anyway, my theory is that our universe is basically inside of a Higgs field, and the Higgs field expands, giving mass to everything that enters. The thing is, our Higgs field that we’re inside of is not the only one, and eventually, two or more of them will intersect, giving double mass to everything inside. Eventually, the mass of everything will be so big, it will start pulling everything towards it, kinda like a mega black hole! The mass will soon become so great, it’ll explode outwards, creating a new universe!  
Sugawara: not gonna lie, most of that went right over my head...  
Yamaguchi: Yeah, that’s okay  
Sugawara: How do you even know all that stuff anyway?  
Yamaguchi: Oh! Me and Tsukki watched a video about it a few days ago.  
Sugawara: Cool! I didn’t know you liked that stuff Yamaguchi  
Yamaguchi: Yea, it’s pretty cool actually   
Sugawara: ooooo! One sec  
-Sugawara changed their name to Sugamama  
Yamaguchi: ooooo! I wanna try!  
Yamaguchi changed their name to Yams~💚  
Yams~💚: cool!  
Sugamama: we should probably go to bed soon, it’s getting pretty late...  
Yams~💚: heh, I guess you’re right. Goodnight Suga!  
Sugamama: Nighty night! Sleep well!

Yamaguchi turned off his phone and scoffed at the last message Suga had sent him, like he was getting any sleep. He lay in his bed and tried to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know why I was ranting about the Higgs field in this chapter, lol. The next chapter will be a bit more Noya centric! Try guessing in the comments what’s happening to Noya! 
> 
> (I just want some social interaction- T-T)


	6. When Nishinoya got home…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya gets home, and confronts his dad about the cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THERE WILL BE CHILD ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER* If you are uncomfortable with this, please skip to the next chapter. There will also be a swear word in this chapter. You have been warned.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Hehe next chapter!! I’m hoping to get chapters out every other day, but I might forget- oof 
> 
> We get to see some Nishinoya stuff now! Yams will be the main focus of the story, but Noya will be a big part too! Hope you enjoy~~ :D

Nishinoya pov

The cafe was alright. It was fun I guess, except for the eating part. My dad was going to kill me, and considering what he was like at the moment, I wouldn’t put it past him. 

We walked through the doors of the gym. I was currently attempting to hold a conversation with Asahi, and miserably failing at it. I glanced at the time. Shit! It was almost 6:00. I said I would be home by 5:00! I quickly ran, grabbed my stuff and ran out, saying a quick goodbye to my confused teammates, and started running towards my house. I lived pretty close to the school, and it was only about a 15 minute walk. Once I got to my house, I was completely out of breath. I wondered what I would do... maybe I could run up to my room without my dad noticing me. I decided to try it. I unlocked my door as carefully and quietly as I could, and began making my approach towards the staircase. Suddenly though, my floor made a creek. Damn you creaky floor! I saw my dad come out of the kitchen. He was drunk, which made it all the worse for me. “You’re late!” He shouted. I knew I had to have a good excuse, otherwise... I stood up tall. “Me and my friends were just at the cafe, and it went a little overtime! That’s all!” I shouted. Aw crap! That was a stupid thing to say. Not only did I yell at him, I mentioned the cafe! Ugh! “A cafe, huh?” At least that took his mind off of me being late... “You didn’t eat anything there, did you?” He asked me menacingly. There was no getting out of this one. “No, I didn’t.” I stated. It was almost impossible to get a lie past him, and even if I managed to succeed, it only ever made things worse for me in the end. Why did I even try anymore. “Seriously Yu, if you’re going to lie to me, at least do it well!” He shouted as he pushed me to the ground and put a foot on my ribcage. Ow, that really hurt! “You know, I was going to feed you tonight, but I think we should postpone it a few days, don’t you think?” I nodded out of fear. “Good! Now, up to your room before I change my mind.” He said as I stood up and made a dash for the stairs, except for the fact that I tripped over the first step, making me fall on my face. I probably would have laughed, if it weren’t for the situation I was currently in. “Wow Yu, you’re so clumsy! I wonder how your friends put up with a failure like you, if you could even consider them friends. I mean, why would you call someone your friend if you didn’t like them?” I grabbed my bag and ran to my room as I felt tears run down my face. They didn’t think of my like that... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Noya needs some love. Next chapter will (hopefully) be out on Wednesday!!


	7. The meet-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga informs Yams about an upcoming meet-up when Yams is having some troubling thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually on schedule for once! I don’t know if updates will continue to be on schedule, but I’ll try and stick to it as best I can!! Enjoy this chapter! Not much happens, but I hope it’s still kinda interesting-
> 
> Ok I’ll shut up now-

Yamaguchi pov

I woke up late the next day. I groaned and rolled over, glancing at the clock. It was 11:26! Oh shite, I was late for school. I panicked for a good 2 minutes before I realized it was Saturday. I’m such an idiot. How do people put up with me? I shook my head and decide to text Suga. 

Yams~ 💚: Hi Suga

I hope he was ok with me texting him. What if he’s busy... or what if he-

Sugamama: Hi Yamaguchi! :)

Oh good. So he wasn’t busy. I mean... probably.

Sugamama: what’s up? Need anything?  
Yams~💚: uhhhh. No, just wanted to chat. Am I interrupting something you’re doing? Sorry...  
Sugamama: no, it’s fine. I’m just doing some homework, but I can do it later. It isn’t due till Wednesday after all.  
Yams~💚: why are you doing it now if it’s due Wednesday?  
Sugamama: well, I have a big problem with procrastinating, so I try and get my work done as soon as I can, so I don’t have to worry about stressing about it later.  
Yams~💚: yea, I procrastinate too  
Sugamama: So, what was on your mind?Yams~💚: oh ummm... I just wanted to talk to you for a bit to take my mind off... other things...  
Sugamama: ah. Well, I’m glad you texted me! Are you doing anything today?   
Yams~💚: um, no. Why do you ask?  
Sugamama: well me, Daichi, Asahi and Nishinoya were all going to meet up later, and I was wondering if you wanted to come  
Yams~💚: are you sure I wouldn’t be intruding on anything if I came? I don’t want to be a burden, and if I’m unwanted, I can go...  
Sugamama: of course I don’t mind! And I just texted the others and they’re fine with it too. You could never be a burden Yamaguchi.  
Yams~💚: oh um, ok. What time and where?  
Sugamama: 1:00 at the school. Does that work for you?  
Yams~💚: yea, that’s fine with me  
Sugamama: are you ok now?  
Yams~💚: yes, I’ll be fine. Thanks for chatting with me  
Sugamama: I don’t mind at all! Don’t do anything stupid.  
Yams~💚: I won’t, mom~  
Sugamama: >:( I’m not your mom   
Yams~💚: your name is literally “Sugamama” lol   
Sugamama: touché   
Yams~💚: well, I guess I’ll see you later! :)  
Sugamama: see you later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means the world to me! I hope you all have an amazing day/night!!


	8. Before the meet-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya gets woken up on Saturday, and Yamaguchi starts getting ready for their meet-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh sorry for not posting! I’m alive now, so don’t worry! I think I’m going to change it so I upload every three days instead of every other day, because that was getting a bit much to keep track of. So, you’ll probably be getting about 2 updates a week, sorry. 
> 
> ALSO, THERE WILL BE SOME DARK TOPIC MATTER IN THIS CHAPTER. Not much, but there is some in Nishinoya’s pov.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

With that, Yamaguchi set down his phone. It was 11:33 now, so he had about an hour and a half before meeting everybody at the school. He went on youtube, and just watched random videos on his feed. He started watching some dream team videos, which somehow turned into watching cat videos. Everything turns into watching cat videos eventually.

With Nishinoya 

Nishinoya woke up with a hard kick to his side. “Wake up Yu!” he heard his father shout. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. It was 6 fricking am, and it was Saturday! Whatever. It’s not like anything mattered anymore. His morning would probably be spent contemplating life anyway. He looked at his father, before he kicked Nishinoya again and walked out of his room. What a wake up call. He rolled over landing on the floor, grunting. Ow... he would probably get a bruise on his side. Whatever, he could just blame it on doing so many receives. He went over to his closet, grabbing a razor. He had stolen it from the bathroom, somehow without his dad noticing, and used it for... things. Nishinoya rolled up his sleeves.

Back with Yamaguchi

Soon, it was 12:30. He realized he hadn’t changed out of his pyjamas yet, so he went to his closet to try and decide what to wear. He picked out a long sleeved baby blue shirt, with some jeans. This would do. He also put his hair in a little side ponytail, kinda like how Yachi has it, just smaller. Yamaguchi brought a small bag too, to put his keys, phone, charger, etc. and he started making his way down to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, and there’s the eighth chapter!! Next chapter will probably be out Wednesday, so I’ll try not to die, lol

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! If you’re still here, than thank you! It really means a lot. It will get better in future chapters, so stay tuned!


End file.
